Breezy Hollister
Breezy Hollister is one of the main characters in Glee: The Next Generation and is a member of the New Directions. She first appeared in 'Proud' and left the series in 'Gold Forever'. She didn't return in Season 3 or Season 4 but she made her comeback into the series in The NYADA Years: Season 1 along her baby son, Chord, which is actually Miles' son. Background Biography Season 1 Season 2 Personality Appearance Sexuality Relationships Evan Marx Breezy first reveals that she has a crush on Evan in "This Is Halloween," singing "Monster" by Lady Gaga. She sings this because she likes him, but he has been acting like a monster. Evan changes however, and Breezy starts to allow herself to get closer to him. In "Don't Turn Around," Evan goes to Breezy's house and after they practice a duet, they kiss. Evan is open to his feelings toward Breezy, but Breezy is reluctant because she doesn't wanna be hurt. In the next episode "The Most Magical Music On Earth," he sings "I See the Light" for her. Meanwhile, Breezy refuses to admit that she's in love with him, despite the other Glee girls insisting she is. In the very next episode, "Battle For Sectionals," Evan makes one last attempt to get Breezy to go out with him by singing "We All Want Love" by Rihanna. Breezy agrees to go out with him and they begin to date. In the middle of the season, Evan and Breezy began to fall apart, after he realized how much of a diva she was. Meanwhile, Evan began to set his eyes on friend Lucas, he began to think of why he hadn't set his eyes on him before, while he sings a song that refers to him at prom, this makes Breezy suspicious and she assumes the song is about Jaxon, recalling the night Jaxon and Evan had at the New Year's Eve party. Evan comes clean and says that he's attracted to Lucas, and this infuriates Breezy, and then they both decide to remain as close friends. *Start Up: Battle For Sectionals (1x10) *End Of: Sing-Off (1x21) Miles Larson Songs Season 1 'Solos:' #'Wheel in the Sky '(Proud) #'Monster '(This is Halloween) #'I Won't Say I'm In Love' (The Most Magical Music On Earth) #'Set Fire to the Rain '(Love Conquers All) #'Big Blonde and Beautiful '((It's) Hairspray) #Rolling in the Deep (LDN) 'In a Duet:' #'Accidentally In Love' (Evan) ''(Don't Turn Around) #'Whatcha Say (James) ''(The Power of Love) 'In a Group Number: #'Bulletproof '(Battle of the Sexes) (with Bella, Honey, Rose, and Hallie) #'Shake Your Love '(Two of Hearts) (with Nicole and Rose) #'Unwritten '(Invitationals) (with Hallie, Honey, Nicole, Rose, and India) #'Right Now (Taste the Victory) '(Invitationals) (with Bella, Lucas, James, and Honey) '' #'The Monster Mash (This is Halloween) (with John, Miles, Bella, Jaxon, James, Lucas, Rose, India, Hallie, Nicole, and Honey) #There For You (My Boyfriend's Back... Maybe?) (with Jaxon, James, Honey, Bella, Hallie, Evan, Rose, Nicole, John, Kevin, Miles, and Lucas) #Tonight, Tonight (Don't Turn Around)' ''(with Jaxon, James, Evan, Nicole, Miles, John, Honey, Bella, India, Rose, Lucas and Hallie) #'My Only Wish This Year' (Rocking Around the Christmas Tree) (with Brittany, India, Nicole, Hallie, Rose, Bella, and Honey) '' #'The Party's Just Begun (The Power of Love) (with John, Honey, and Evan) #Love Conquers All (Love Conquers All) (with Jaxon, James, and Evan) #Together Again' (Regionals) ''(with Bella, Evan, James, Jaxon, Honey, and Kevin) #'Remember The Time '(Heal the World) (with James, Nicole, Declan, Honey, and Jaxon) #'Heal the World '(Heal the World) (with Jaxon, Rose, James, and Nicole) #'Come So Far (Got So Far To Go) '((It's) Hairspray) (with Jaxon, Bella, and Lucas) #'Cheers (Drink To That) '(LDN) (with India, Honey, James, Nicole, Dillon, Miles, and John) Season 2 'Solos:' #'Criminal' (It's Britney, Bitch) #'Potential New Boyfriend' (Yee-Haw) #'Don't Let Go (Love)' (Evan&B) #'All Good Things Come To An End' (Gold Forever) 'In a Duet:' #'I Like It Like That' (Rose) (New Year's Eve) 'In a Group Number:' #'We R Who We R '(High School Never Ends) (with Bella, Jaxon, Rose, James, Miles, Nicole, Hallie, Lucas, Evan and Honey) #'Party Rock Anthem' ('''Popular)' ''(with Jaxon, James, Kevin, Evan, Aldy, Honey, Miles, Rose and Bella) #'Club Can't Handle Me/2012/Dynamite ('Mash It Up!)' ''(with James, Kevin, Miles, Aldy, Evan, Lucas, Bella, Jaxon, Rose, Honey and Nicole) #Rhythm Nation (Rhythm Nation) (with Miles and Honey) #YMCA' (Labels) ''(with Taylor, Rose, Bella, Honey and Hallie) #'L.O.V.E.' (L.O.V.E.) (with Honey, Rose, Bella, Taylor, Jaxon, and Lana) #'Brokenhearted' (A Night To Remember) (with James, Jaxon, Bella, Rose, and Miles) Images BreezyA.jpg BreezyB.jpg BreezyC.jpg BreezyD.jpg BreezyE.jpg Category:William McKinley High School Members Category:New Directions Members Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Former William McKinley High School Students Category:Former New Directions Members